


Decisions

by DynamiteLove



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Cat, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Femslash, Futanari, Omega Verse, PWP, Porn, Smut, no powers, omega!kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamiteLove/pseuds/DynamiteLove
Summary: Cat and Kara make a decision, and have some sex to celebrate. Porn with a little plot if you squint, but otherwise just porn.





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 1 of a short 2 shot story.  
> The other chapter will likely be around the same length, or a little longer.  
> I am very busy but within the next few days I hope to get the second part up.  
> Title subject to change. Suggestions welcome.  
> But this first part rather complete on its own. No cliff hanger, so if it is longer, I think you will survive the wait.

Cat and Kara were curled up in bed together, Kara’s head tucked into Cat’s neck, and their legs tangled together.

Kara had been out doing interviews all day, while Cat had been busy with meetings. They were exhausted, and Cat loved simply holding her girlfriend after a long day before they both eventually drifted away after falling asleep. Kara ran rather hot, and tended to roll away during the night.

They had been dating for almost eight months, and Cat’s whole world felt lighter. She hoped Kara felt the same way, and maybe in a month or two they could bond, and properly mate. Cat’s alpha was desperate to complete the bond, but she would wait as long as Kara needed. It was already a gift to be able to help Kara through her heat, even though she knew the knot toys were not as satisfying as the real thing for either of them. They had decided that even with birth control, they were not ready to risk it, or ready for that level of intimacy.

Cat hoped that they’d be ready sooner than later. She was finding it harder and harder to think of a future that did not include Kara. She dreamed of the light pitter patter of feet. She was restless during the nights they had to sleep apart. She had been with her fair share of partners, but no one made her feel the way Kara made her feel.

“Cat?” Kara’s voice pulled Cat from her thoughts.

“Yes, Kara?” She asked, running her fingers through Kara’s hair.

“Maybe, soon, we can-” Kara snuggled closer, “maybe we can bond?”

Cat felt her heart stutter. “Oh?”

Kara nodded into her neck. “I’ve fallen in love with you, Cat. It doesn’t have to be my next heat, or even the one after, but I would like to be your mate.” Cat felt Kara shiver. “If you’ll have me?”

Cat slipped her fingers through Kara’s hair again and tugged gently, pulling Kara’s face from hiding to claim her lips in a bruising kiss. She growled deep in her chest, enjoying how Kara melted against her, the nervousness seeping away as the kiss continued.

Shifting her body, Cat straddled her girlfriend, grinding against the omega’s abs. Pulling away from the kiss, she grinned at the heavy lidded gaze Kara returned. “I would love to have you as my mate, Kara.” She leaned down and gave her a much softer kiss. “I’ve fallen quite in love with you, too.”

Kara’s eyes lit up. “You have?”

Cat nodded. “I really have.”

Kara pulled Cat down to lay on top of her, sticking her nose against Cat’s scent gland and purring. Cat hummed and stretched out, pressing her weight onto Kara and enjoying the purr from her girlfriend. “Thank you.” Kara whispered.

Cat kissed Kara’s ear. “No, thank you, Kara.” She smoothed her hands up and down Kara’s sides. “Whenever you want it. This next heat, the one after, or however many you want to wait, I’ll be ready.”

Rolling them to the side, Kara curled up against Cat’s chest, rubbing her cheek against the skin of Cat’s collarbone. “Soon. Now. This very second if we can. I don’t want to wait any longer. I want you.”

Cat smiled, her heart aching at the thought of being mates with Kara. She had been worried about being so much older, but they complemented each other so well. Kara was the part of her she hadn’t known she’d needed until the other woman had walked into CatCo that day claiming she was nothing special. She was what Cat had always thought a mate should be, a completion that made them both stronger and a love that she felt from the tips of her toes to the ends of her hair.

“Well, I don’t think now is the best time, but your next heat is soon. How about then?” Cat found herself purring. Curling her fingers at Kara’s hips she felt a teasing smile pull at her lips. “We can’t mate right now, but I can certainly fuck you.” She squeezed her fingers and tugged Kara’s hips flush against her own.

Kara whined, a sweet little mewl escaping as she pressed close and wiggled her hips against Cat’s. “Please.”

Cat grinned, tugging Kara’s pajama top up and over her head. She growled, baring her teeth and enjoying the flush that crept up Kara’s bare chest. “Mine.” She leaned down to run her teeth across sensitive collar bones.

Kara gasped, arching up into the attention, “Yours! I’m yours, Cat.”

Dragging her lips up Kara’s neck, Cat gave her a thorough kiss before pulling back. “Hmmm, and I’m all yours.” She murmured before removing her own top.

“Yes. Please. I want you. I need you. All of you.”

Cat laughed as she shifted around to remove their shorts. “So greedy, and impatient, darling.”

Kara cried out. “Cat! Fuck me!”

“Not just yet, can’t skip foreplay can we?” Cat said as she pressed a kiss to Kara’s hipbone. “It’s always my favorite part.” She dropped their pajamas over the edge of the bed and gave her girlfriend a wicked grin.

“Then get on with it!” Kara growled, lifting her hips up in an obvious attempt at getting Cat where she wanted.

“Patience, darling.” Cat murmured, leaning down to latch her lips around a pink nipple, swiping her tongue across the pebbled skin. Kara’s skin always tasted wonderful. Though nothing would beat the almost glowing taste of Kara’s heats, this was still amazing and she intended to savor it whether Kara had the patience or not.

“If you don’t-” Kara gasped when Cat bit and tugged at her sensitive breast. “If you don’t fuck me, I’ll just do it myself.”

Cat reached out and grabbed hold of the hand that was traveling towards Kara’s clit. “Ah-ah, Kara. Not yet.”

“Cat!” Kara huffed indignantly. “If you don’t make me cum right now-” her words were cut off by a sharp gasp when Cat drug her teeth down Kara’s chest.

“You’ll what, darling?” Cat asked while letting go of Kara’s wrist to lightly press against her girlfriend’s clit.

“Oh!” Kara jerked. “Fuck!”

Chuckling, Cat dragged her finger through her girlfriend’s arousal. “That’s what I’m doing.”

“Oooh.” Kara squirmed. “Not fast enough!”

“Hmmm. I love how wet you get, darling. So sensitive.” Cat added a second finger, slipping up and down and swirling around Kara’s clit. “I just love how worked up I can get you. Begging for me to fuck you.” She slowly dipped her fingertips inside, then quickly pulled them away, grinning at the expletives that tumbled from Kara’s mouth. “I love your dirty little mouth, Kara. All for me. No one but me gets to hear such foul language.”

Kara strained her hips, lifting and trying to get Cat’s fingers back inside. “You won’t hear it either if you don’t fuck me!”

“Like this?” Cat pressed her fingers against Kara’s clit and rubbed back and forth, reveling in the cry it pulled from Kara’s lips. Moving her second hand, she swirled her fingers just around Kara’s entrance before slipping them inside and curling them to find Kara’s g-spot. “Or maybe this?” She asked.  
“Fuck! Cat!” Kara gasped, her hips writhing and jerking. “Yes! Oooh, fuck, don’t stop! Please!”

“You feel so good, Kara.” Cat doubled her efforts, shifting downwards and leaning in to drag her tongue over Kara’s clit.

“Fuck me, fuck, right there, fuck!” Kara’s hands curled through Cat’s hair, squeezing and tugging as she bucked against Cat’s tongue. “Cat, I’m so close. Fuck. Don’t stop.” Kara’s voice was breathy, hitching and moaning when Cat did something different.

“Come on, darling, I can feel you squeezing my fingers. It’s so tight. Come for me, Kara.” Cat fluttered and flicked her tongue against Kara’s clit rapidly before sealing her lips around it and trapping the engorged nerves ever so gently between her teeth. She shifted her jaw side to side, carefully rolling her teeth across it.

Kara screamed, her hands tightening in Cat’s hair almost to the point of pain, as she came. “Cat!”

“That’s my good girl.” Cat slowed her pumping fingers but didn’t stop until Kara whimpered and came a second time.

Kara grabbed onto Cat’s wrist, and tugged on it until Cat slowly withdrew her fingers. “Mmm. I don’t think I can go a third time tonight.” She smiled and lifted Cat’s hand to her lips, sucking them clean.

“Oh I love your dirty little mouth, Kara.” Cat grinned and grabbed hold of Kara’s chin, enjoying the moan that slipped from pink lips. “So why don’t you put it to use, sweet girl.” Kara whimpered as Cat moved off and settled on the bed, spreading her legs. “Make me come, Kara.”

She gasped when Kara clambered on top of her, eager to please. Kara grinned as she leaned down to nibble at Cat’s breast. “You are so beautiful, Cat.” She giggled as she slipped two fingers against Cat’s clit and pulled a heavy moan from her lips. “I like that I get to fuck you like this. It’s so different from when you’re in rut, and I’m in heat.” Kara lazily flicked her fingers back and forth over Cat’s clit.

“Kara.” Cat growled in warning.

Her girlfriend laughed. “Oh? So you can tease me for hours, but I’m not allowed to tease you?” She smiled and pinched at Cat’s clit, causing her to jerk and gasp, and Kara laughed again. “I wonder how Alphas evolved in such a way that this could happen-”

“Kara!” Cat bit out. “As much as I love your fascination with my body, I would much prefer your mouth doing something a little more dirty.” She tangled her hands into Kara’s hair and tugged, yanking the younger woman’s face down to her belly. “So get to it, or I’ll have to punish you. Strike one, Kara. Get two more and I’ll tie you up and fuck myself so you can watch.”

It was Cat’s turn to grin wickedly at the disgruntled noise Kara let out. “No! Cat please, I want to make you come.” She whined and peered up through her lashes with a pout. “Please, please let me do that. Don't punish me.”

“Better put that tongue to better use than begging, Kara, or strike two is just around the-” her sentence trailed off into a moan as Kara immediately did as told, pressing her tongue against Cat’s clit. “Good girl.”

Kara worked her tongue down and dipped inside, curling against Cat’s walls as best she could before pulling out and slipping a finger through wet folds. She flattened her tongue and worked it over Cat’s clit, back and forth in big strokes as she added a second finger and began the rub at Cat’s g-spot.

Cat kept her hands tangled in Kara’s hair to anchor herself, her hips rolling and moving to match Kara’s pace. “Another.” She gasped, and gave a sharp tug on Kara’s hair to punctuate her order. Her breath stuttered as Kara followed suit and eased a third finger inside, thrusting in time with the circles she was drawing on Cat’s clit.

She was close, she could feel it, and tugged at Kara’s hair again. “Faster, Kara. Make me come. Harder.”

Kara did as she was told, and Cat could feel her legs shaking with her effort to hold on as long as she could and make Kara work for it, make her beg for Cat to come.

Cat didn’t have to wait long before Kara whined and pulled just far enough away to speak. “Cat! Please come, please.”

Cat swallowed and panted, her body taut and tense, waiting for release. “Who said, you could stop?” She gripped just a little harder into Kara’s hair. “Strike two.”

Kara yelped and immediately ducked her head back down, pressing hard against Cat’s clit with the flat of her tongue and working it roughly, pushing and curling her fingers as fast as she could.

Cat wound tighter and tighter, stars dancing before her eyes as she held out as long as she could before she finally let herself come. Her body shook as Kara kept going, working her through a powerful orgasm. Her breath caught and she gasped, crying out.

The moment felt suspended in time, her mind blanking and her eyes squeezing shut against the bursting lights, before finally it slowed and then ceased. Cat sucked in a deep breath and moaned as she felt Kara’s tongue gently continuing to massage at her clit. “Hmmm.” She chuckled and carefully released Kara’s hair to caress at her temple. “Good girl. Such a good girl, making me come so hard.”

Kara preened at the praise, her fingers carefully twisting and pulling out but her tongue staying put.

“Kara, come here, darling.” Cat smiled as her girlfriend reluctantly stopped, and then crawled up to lay beside her.

She gave Cat a bright smile. “Thank you, Cat.”

Cat laughed, leaning forward to give Kara a kiss, tasting herself against Kara’s mouth. When the kiss ended she smiled as an aftershock tingled its way through her body. “Mmm, no, thank you, Kara.” 

Kara reached down to pull up the covers and then proceeded to tuck them in and snuggle close, her ear pressed against Cat’s chest. “I love you, Cat.”

“Hmmm. I love you too, Kara.” She reached around to pinch at Kara’s ass, laughing when Kara squeaked and jerked away from the offending fingers.

“Cat!” Kara said indignantly, trying to glare as Cat continued to laugh. It only took a moment before Kara cracked, a smile forming first before she giggled.

When they quieted down again, Cat gave Kara a sweet kiss, lingering and gentle before pulling away slowly. “Good night, darling. Sweet dreams.”

Kara yawned and smiled, waiting for Cat to turn out the light before snuggling back in, “Good night, Cat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope that you liked it.  
> I would like to know what you thought, and if it is worth really trying to make the time to post the following piece of this.  
> Kudos are very nice, if you liked it, please click the button if you do not want to comment.  
> I have no beta for my work, please excuse errors. If there is a major error please comment and let me know.  
> Thank you.


End file.
